


The one that lies close to me.

by citydreaming (padfootcullen)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootcullen/pseuds/citydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk!Kurt and normal!Blaine cuddling. That is literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one that lies close to me.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from hellogoodbye’s here in your arms, which seemed relevant.

This isn’t how things usually go between them, it’s usually quick and heated and over far too soon for Blaine’s liking, secret kisses and hasty hand jobs and lingering looks. All of that Blaine has come to accept as all he will ever get from Kurt who is cool and aloof, a year older and endlessly gorgeous with his dark rimmed eyes and studded lips. But today is different, they’re in Blaine’s bedroom (which he is trying his hardest not to be embarrassed about – it’s none of Kurt’s goddamn business if he likes to read and has posters from musicals anyway) and that in itself is unheard of. They tend to stick to their cars or hidden corners of the school yard or the back seat of the movie theatre for their meetings, but when Kurt had text to ask if Blaine was free well, he was powerless to say anything other than yes. 

Kurt is lay across the bed, sinfully tight jeans and a ripped red t-shirt only accentuating his body rather than hiding it and Blaine is sat in the chair, flicking through the radio stations until he comes to the classic rock station, something that he and Kurt can compromise on he thinks, despite their differences. 

“So…” Blaine says, mainly to break the silence that has been lingering since he invited Kurt up.

“Come lie with me” is how Kurt replies, patting the bed beside him and Blaine vaguely thinks that this is a ridiculous situation, that he is being invited onto his own bed, but he goes anyway, pressing himself close to Kurt because it’s familiar, sex is mostly what they do, not talking or visiting each other’s houses. 

He can’t even remember how this whole thing started because he’d been admiring Kurt from afar for so long that when the other boy finally crowded him up against the wall outside the gym after school one day he just melted into it, taking in Kurt’s dark lined eyes, stretched ears and flawless pale skin up close like he’d never been able to before. And there had been kissing, messy and with the cold press of metal from Kurt’s piercing’s and Blaine just took it all, trying to catalogue every feeling and movement because he was sure it would be the only chance he’d get to kiss Kurt Hummel. 

When they had pulled away Kurt had said to Blaine “you can stop staring at me all the time now” and then walked away, ass looking perfect and tantalising as Blaine watched him go. He has assumed that would be the end of it, until it happened again, and again until eventually it became like a habit, meeting up to make out and get off before Kurt disappeared again, leaving Blaine sweaty and weirdly hollow because he couldn’t help but want more. 

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asks when a strong arm winds its way around his waist, their legs tangled on top of Blaine’s tartan throw. It feels nice, being this close to Kurt without the hurry to get off or the fear of someone seeing them (this isn’t exactly something that Blaine is worried about, but he assumes that Kurt is, if they way he so carefully keeps their meetings a secret is any indication) and Blaine doesn’t want to ruin it but he is curious. 

“I wanted to see you” is all Kurt says, like its reason enough and maybe it is but Blaine is still confused because he’s never done this before. Kurt isn’t even trying to kiss him, is just curling up into Blaine’s embrace and breathing into his curls.

“You look different like this” Kurt comments “it’s strange to see you with no bow tie and curls” but his tone of voice doesn’t suggest that the change is unwelcome so Blaine simply shrugs.

“I’m more comfortable like this…” he motions to Kurt’s outfit “I assume you don’t wear this at home?” and that is something Blaine is desperate to see because for all Kurt’s dark clothes and perfectly styled hair and make-up are sexy as hell, he also wants to see him how no one else does. Kurt just makes a noncommittal noise and lapses back into silence, fingers dancing along the gap between Blaine’s pants and loose t-shirt where there is a strip of skin on show. It’s strangely intimate considering Kurt has had his cock in his hand before now and it makes him tingle, just that small slide of fingertips along his skin enough to make it turn to gooseflesh. 

“Tell me something I don’t know about you” Kurt says after a long lapse into silence and Blaine is shocked, doesn’t really know where to start because Kurt hardly knows anything about him really. 

“I can play the piano” he decides on eventually “I started learning when I was about seven and I really love it. I write songs sometimes but I never really let anyone actually hear them.”

“Hmmm” Kurt hums, lips buzzing against Blaine’s skin where they’re pressed to the nape of his neck, they’re basically spooning on the bed, Kurt pressed all along Blaine’s back and it’s nice, warm and comfortable in a way that Blaine never really thought he’d get the chance to be with Kurt.

“You should play one for me sometime” Kurt says thoughtfully and Blaine shrugs.

“Maybe… what about you? Tell me something I don’t know.”

Kurt seems to think about it for a while “I want to move to New York after I graduate” and Blaine wasn’t expecting that, or the way it makes his stomach drop. He’s been to New York once himself, can definitely see the appeal and Kurt would fit in so much better there, better than he does in Ohio for sure. Blaine can’t see the way Kurt is biting his lip but he knows that it is happening because he can hear Kurt’s teeth clacking against his lip-ring and it makes him wonder if maybe Kurt is nervous or if it’s just a habit. 

They’re quite again then, just lying curled around each other and Blaine thinks he could fall asleep like this, cocooned in Kurt’s warmth in the middle of the afternoon against his own sheets. It’s odd and oddly enjoyable and he wants to ask Kurt what it’s all about again but he gets the feeling that Kurt doesn’t want to talk about this or what it means. 

“I might fall asleep if we stay like this” Blaine admits, shuffling back further into the circle of Kurt’s arms, feeling his chunky belt buckle dig into the base of his back and not minding at all.

“Okay,” Kurt replies and doesn’t move, pressing a barely there kiss to Blaine’s neck.

“Okay” Blaine parrots, letting his eyes close and deciding to just enjoy whatever the hell this is because it feels good and Kurt seems content to lie here which is kind of everything that Blaine didn’t even know he wanted. 

Eventually they sleep and when Blaine wakes up an hour later it has gone dark outside but Kurt is still there, strong and firm behind him and it makes Blaine smile, makes him wonder if this is the start of something new between them.

He hopes so.


End file.
